A shinigami Festival! In Naruto world
by Satsuki.98
Summary: Complete


A Shinigami Festival In Naruto world

A Shinigami Festival In Naruto world.

Fic pertama saya di Bleach.

Yoshiku-chan membuat ini untuk Fandom Bleach Indonesia!

Go fandom Bleach Indonesia!

Di hari yang seperti biasa, berangkat sekolah di Kararura, pulang ke rumah dan melakukan hal lain. Tiba-tiba Hp Rukia berbunyi.

"Apakah ada Hollow lagi? " Tanya Rukia yang habis menerima berita dari Renji jika Hollow telah berhenti mengganggu Shinigami.Tapi setelah membuka surat itu, Rukia langsung memanggil Ichigo.

"Ichigo!! Ke sini!" Panggil Rukia

"Apa? Gak liat apa orang sibuk?" Tanya Ichigo yang sedang membawa banyak Piring makanan.

"Ada berita dari Renji!"

"Berita apa?" Tanya Ichigo yang menaruh Piringnya di lantai.

"Festival Shinigami di…"

"Di mana?" Tanya Ichigo

"Di Konoha?" Rukia dan Ichigo langsung bingung, di pikiran mereka; Kota mana itu?.

Terdengar Jangjrik bertepuk tangan.Ruangan sunyi.

"Di mana kota itu?" Tanya Ichigo.

"Baca sendiri." Kata Rukia dan memberikan Hp nya.

Ini dia bacaan nya:

_Shinigami Festival_

_Di laksanakan besok di Desa Konoha._

_Festival akan di hadiri oleh para Shinigami dan Tokoh dari Bleach._

_Kalian akan di jemput di saat anda Selesai membaca surat ini._

_Shinigami Festival._

_Festival yang di laksanakan di Konoha._

_Nb: Desa Konoha adalh tempat para ninja hidup._

_Sekian,_

"Belum di jemput juga nih." Kata Ichigo.

Tiba-tiba ada lubang hitam di dekat piring makanan Ichigo dan itu adalah Renji.

"Ayo cepat masuk." Kata Renji

"Piring…" 'Prang!'

"Ichigo ada apa?" Tanya Karin.

Ichigo langsung masuk ke dalam lubang hitam begitu juga dengan Rukia.

Di lubang hitam, tiba-tiba Rukia melihat pintu masuk desa, dan Desa itu adalah Desa Konoha.Di dekat situ ada 2 orang yang sepertinya ramah.

"Selamat sore, bisa saya Bantu? Nama saya Kotetsu, dan sebelah saya Izumo. Ada perlu apa anda datang ke sini?" Tanya Kotetsu.

"Saya Kuchiki Rukia. Panggil saya Rukia."

"O, Dari Bleach ya? Silahkan masuk." Kata Kotetsu

"Iya." Jawab Renji.

"Festival kan?" Tanya Izumo.

"Iya." Jawab Ichigo.

"Ok, silahkan masuk." Kata Izumo.

"Wow…hebat…" Kata Rukia yang melihat banyak Ninja.

"Hai…" Sapa seseorang berambut kuning yang diikat 4.

"Temari, apa kita harus menyambut orang ini?" Tanya Sasori yang sekarang sedang bekerja dengan Temari.

"Iya. memang kenapa?Ini kan di suruh Kazekage." Jawab Temari.

"Hai, Konbawa…" sapa Sasori asal.

"salam kenal, nama saya Rukia." Kata Rukia.

"Temari."

"Akasna no Sasori."

"Kau siapa?" Tanya Sasori kepada Renji dan Ichigo.

"Ichigo."

"Renji"

"O…nama aneh." Jawab Sasori pelan.

"Kau gak boleh begitu Sasori!" bentak Temari.

"Sampai jumpa di Festival." Sasori meninggalkan Temari dan para Turis dari Bleach.

"Hei! Tunggu!" "Sepertinya…ya..saya pergi dulu. Ja Matane!"

Di malam hari, Para Ninja Konoha belum pada Tidur, melain kan mereka menyiapkan barang-barang untuk Festival Shinigami.

"Naruto-kun…"

"Aku Tau Hinata-chan! Klo harusnya panggungnya di situ. Ok, Hei Sakura! Panggungnya kurang ke tengah!"

Sakura langsung dorong panggung ke tengah. "Ke kanan." Kata Naruto.

"Ke Kiri." Kata Hinata.

"Woi! Kanan ku Sakura!"

"salah! Apa kamu gak tau Kanan?" Teriak Naruto.

"Masa pakai Panggung sih?!"Tanya Sakura

"Kan Unique"Kata Naruto

Para tokoh Bleach sedang berlatih untuk Festival nanti.

"Barisan siap kan!Renji, Matsumoto, Dan aku akan menjadi pemandu tiap Barisan." Kata Byakuya.

Ini dia Barisan nya:

Grup Renji: Rukia, Orihime, Kisuke, Ishida, Hinamori.

Grup Byakuya: Hitsugaya, Kurosaki Ichigo, Tatsuki, Kenpachi.

Grup Matsumoto: Sisa-sisa Shinigami dan Tokoh lainnya.

"Kita menggunakan baju apa?" Tanya Orihime.

"Baju Shinigami." Kata Byakuya.

"Shinigami?"

"Sudah, silahkan memilih baju."

Keesokan harinya, Bleach telah siap untuk melakukan Festival.

Sebelum Festival berlangsung, Akatsuki melakukan Pidato.

"Semangat Rakyat Konoha! Mudah-mudahan Festival ini membuat kalian Semua Semangat! Ayo! Kita akan nonton Festival tarian dari Shinigami! Ayo! Semangat!" kata Kisame dan Tobi.

Di saat Festival berjalan, banyak kecelakaan. Seperti; Ichigo yang ketendang Kisuke, Rukia yang gak sengaja jatuh karena Shiro gak sengaja dorong Rukia, dll.

Selesai Festival, Para tokoh Bleach masuk rumah sakit Konoha.

Saat pulang ke dunianya sendiri, Para Bleach memegang Prinsip baru:

'Jangan pernah mengikuti Festival dari Renji, Byakuya dan Matsumoto.'

Yoshiku-chan kebingungan siapa aja Tokoh nya.

Jadi ngaco deh. T.T Did this Fict is Bad?

(( Aku gak bisa ((

Yoshiku-chan hanya ingin menambah fandom Bleach, tapi ternyata gak bisa! ((

Silahkan Review.

Yoshiku-chan perlu Review. Oya, di Review tolong tuliskan Tokoh Shinigami ya.

Review this Story!

Review juga Story lain Yoshiku-chan.

Yaitu Clean the House ala Akatsuki. Review ya!

(((((((( Gak tau banyak tentang Bleach! Jadi tolong Maklumi ya…

Review!


End file.
